True Hart
by Cranelove
Summary: A birthday celebration with old friends seems the perfect time to find some answers from Kim. But Kim is not alone. She brought a little surprise. Can love reunite after all these years?


Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Power Rangers. They belong to Saban and Disney, I think. I hope nobody sues me. I am not receiving any money for this. I'm just doing it for fun.

A/N: Thanks to Trueromantic and Lilyrose for been such a sweet girls. This story is other of my reason for the letter. It talks about Cancer (Not Kim's cancer so keep reading) I should have search more information about it, Sorry about that, I don't want to hurt anyone feelings, still I think it's fine. Please have open mind with this one is a little hard to believe but Come on, we used to believe that a witch living in the moon wanted to ruled the planet destroying a City in the woods, Please didn't you watch Independence Day, aliens start destroying important cities like Washington, Moscow, Rome, Paris: ) Don't forget to review it's really important to know your opinion. Now read and enjoy.

_True "Hart"_

_By: Mili_

The day is perfect. Angel Grove Park seems the best place to spend the afternoon, and a birthday party seems to be the best idea.

I can't believe all the things that have happened in the last few years. My life is great. I've been driving for the last three years in the NASCAR Series. I had a really great start, my team is doing great and we have many chances to win the championship by the end of this season. My uncle let me take a few days off to come to Angel Grove.

I got the invitation from Trini and Jason to their first child's birthday party. James Scott is three years old now. It was a surprise to all of us when they decided to get married. I thought that Trini was in love with Billy. I guess Trini decided to move on with her life. When she came back to Angel Grove, she and Jason started to spend more time together. Only a few months after that they started dating. And then, they got married. All the gang went to the wedding. Well, almost everyone. She didn't go. I never understood why she couldn't make it. I thought she was really close with Trini and Jason; they were very close in high school. I guess people change.

I haven't seen her since the last time she came back for a visit when Divatox kidnapped her and Jason. We never talked about the letter; we didn't have a chance for that. After the tournament, I went to talk to her but I couldn't find her. Jason told me that she left without even say goodbye to any of us. I never understood why she left before we could talk. Maybe she didn't want to talk to me.

After that, I tried to hate her, but I couldn't. There was too much love between us; at least I think there was. She sent me that letter telling me that she found someone else. Everything seemed so perfect at Christmas. Even when we were so far away from each other, I was so in love with her. I could have waited forever for her. So, what did happen between us that made her change her mind? Didn't what we had mean anything to her? Or maybe I was too blind to see that she wasn't happy. No, she was happy. Everyone could tell you that. Then, what happened?

I know she is going to be here. Jason told me that they invited her. I really want to see her. But I'm also scared. I need the answers; I need to know the truth. Did she really find someone else or was it all a lie because she didn't trust me? I would never have cheated on her. I loved her so much; nobody can take her place in my heart. It's time to find my answers.

"Hello Jason, I'm sorry to be late. I'm a race driver, but that doesn't mean I have to run on the streets you know" said Tommy, walking to talk with Jason who was in front of one table.

"Hey bro, how are you? Trini was worried about you. I told her that it wouldn't be you if you are not late" said Jason, hugging his friend.

"There are a lot of kids here; do you think that James is going to remember this party?" Tommy doesn't have any kids but he like them a lot, that's why he is so close to his little nephew.

"I know what you mean, I tried to explain that to my wife, but she didn't care. She said that kids need to be with others kids, even when they are too young." Jason knows that all Trini wants is for their child find a group of friends as close as their group.

"Where does Trini know all these children from?" asked Tommy. He is searching all the faces in the park, trying to find the only one that he really wants to see.

"Kim is here, but before you go to talk to her I need to tell you something" said Jason with a serious look. He saw the look on Tommy's face, he was searching for her. He is not sure if he should tell Tommy. He knows something that can make his friend really unhappy.

"What? I wasn't looking for her. But what do you need to tell me?" Tommy was more scared now. Jason looked so serious. He wondered what it could be. 'Oh God, she came with him. She came with that guy, the guy from the letter.' "What is it Jase? Did she come with anyone?"

"Actually, she did. I should explain that to you." Jason knows that Tommy deserves the truth. He promised Kim, but he couldn't do that to Tommy.

Tommy saw a little boy come close to them. The boy was about four or five years old. He has brown hair, big brown eyes and seems really happy. Then the boy started to jump and said "It's him Uncle Jason, he's here like my Mom said. I'm going to find her" said the little boy, before he started to run through the park.

"I didn't know you have a nephew, who is he? He looks really familiar to me" said Tommy to Jason, who had a worried look on his face.

"That's Michael, he is Kimberly's son" Jason said.

"What?" Tommy gasped.

"See Mommy, he is here" said Michael, approaching the pair, holding his mother's hand.

"I can see him Mike. Hello Tommy, how are you?" said Kimberly, smiling at the excitement of her child.

"Hi Kim, I'm fine thanks. How are you?" said Tommy, leaning to give her a kiss on the cheek.

"Mom" whispered Michael to his mother.

"I'm great thanks. I want to introduce you to Michael, my son" said Kim, pointing to the little kid that was hiding behind her legs.

"Hello Michael" Tommy said looking at the kid.

"It's a pleasure Mister Oliver, I'm your biggest fan. I know everything about you. My mom and I watch all your races, we have them taped. We also have posters, pictures, and caps. We watch all your interviews, I'm so happy to meet you in person. My mom said you would be here and I didn't believe her, but she told me the truth. You're here. My friends aren't going to believe it. You have to sign my cap and one for Eddy and one for John…" Mike was really excited, he was so happy and he is making plans.

"Ok Baby, why don't you go and get your cap so that way Tommy can sign it" said Kimberly to her son. She wants some time alone to talk to Tommy.

"Yeah Mike, I'm going with you." Jason knows that his friends need time to talk.

"Ok, Mom" answered Mike.

When they were sure that the kid was far from them and couldn't hear them Tommy spoke "I didn't know you had a son. How old is he? He seems so smart." He guesses that Mike has to be Kim's son with the other guy. They never had sex, they were too young at that time and they weren't ready.

"He is four years old" answered Kim. She knows that this isn't going to be easy.

"So, I would like to meet your husband, where is he?" He wants to meet the guy that took Kimberly away from him. The father of her child.

"Actually, my husband passed away some years ago. I'm a widow now" she answered with a sad look.

"I'm sorry to hear that" Tommy was really shocked about the turn of events. Kim has a son; she was married and her husband died. "Was he the guy from the letter?" Tommy asked. He still needs some answers, although he already knows the response to that question.

"Yes, Tommy. About the letter, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you the way that I did. I met Michael in Florida, I was lonely, I was talking less with you and receiving fewer letters from you and Michael was there for me. We started to spend a lot of time together and I thought it wasn't right for us. That's when I sent the letter; I thought that you felt lonely too and that Kat could be there for you. I'm so sorry" Kim said looking at him.

"I missed you everyday. I felt lonely too, but I thought that you were busy training and I was always fighting monsters, studying, or training. I didn't have much time to talk or write. I guess we both have the blame for the separation. At least you found someone that made you happy" Tommy said with sad tone.

"Michael gave me the most important thing in my life. My son, he is…" Kim was interrupted by a tall blond man that was approaching them.

"Sorry Kim, Mike said that he couldn't find his cap. He wants you to go help him find it. He's really upset" said the man.

"Thanks John, I'll be right back" said Kim before she started walking to find her son.

"Hi, I'm John Brooks. I'm a friend of Kim's" said the man, putting his hand out to Tommy.

"Hello, I'm Tommy Oliver. It's nice to meet you" said Tommy, trying to be polite with this man that is obliviously Kim's date.

"I know who you are and I need to talk to you" said John with a serious look.

"Is it about Kim? Because you don't have to worry we are just friends" Tommy was surprised. 'What does this man want to talk to me?' Tommy thought

"It's not about that, I need to talk about the letter, but we should talk in another place. I don't want Kim to kick my ass if she finds out that I'm talking to you."

"I already talked to Kim about the letter and I am not sure if I want to talk with a complete stranger about my personal life." Tommy was a little angry by now.

"If it wasn't important, I wouldn't be asking you. Really, you need to know the truth about why she wrote the letter and I'm going to tell you." John knows that he is taking a big risk.

"Ok, let's talk" said Tommy, starting to walk through the park.

"I know that you probably have a lot of questions, but please let me finish my story first, ok?" John asked.

"Ok" Tommy is interested about what this man has to tell him.

"When Kim arrived to Florida, she was my sister's roommate. I was on the men's team and we used to go out together. Michael was also on the men's team. The first time we saw Kim, we fell in love with her. We knew she had a boyfriend. Michael was always asking her out and buying gifts for her, but she always told him that she had a boyfriend, that she loved her boyfriend very much, that she and Michael could be friends. One day, Michael had an accident and he spent the night in the hospital. In the morning, Kim went to visit him. When she was close to his room door, she heard the doctor and the coach talking with Michael. The doctors detected that Michael had cancer; they said that he needed to start the treatment immediately. He had a few months of life, but if they started the treatment, he could at least have one year of life."

Tommy was surprised to hear that. Kim said that her husband died, but why didn't she tell him that he died from cancer.

"Michael was stubborn. He said that he didn't care about dying. He didn't have anything important in his life other that gymnastics and if he had started the treatment, he wouldn't be able to compete. The doctors and the coach tried to convince him, but they couldn't. Kim felt so sad; she left the hospital before they found out that she was listening. That afternoon, when she was in her room, the coach talked to her, explained how Michael didn't want the treatment and how they couldn't convince him. The coach asked Kim to try to talk to him. Kim knew that she was the only chance for Michael, so when he came back, she told him that she had broken up with her boyfriend because he had found another girl. She told Michael that she felt lonely but she was happy that he could be there for her. That's when she sent the letter to you. She told my sister that she couldn't make you happy the way she wanted, but at least she could make Michael happy and let you be happy with someone else." John's voice is trembling, he was Michael's friend, and he knows how sad the story is.

"They started to go out and spend all day together. A week later, Michael told her about his illness and how he didn't want the treatment. Kim asked him to do it for her. She said him that she wanted to spend all the time they could together. Michael accepted but only with one condition. He wanted to marry her; he needed her to be his wife. He wanted to be a father before he died. She accepted to marry him. They set the wedding for two weeks after that. There was no time to loose, but before they got married, she left on a trip for three days, she came back to Angel grove, she had to see you one more time. When Kim went back to Florida, she told my sister that she saw how happy you were with Kat. She said that you and Michael deserved happiness."

'That's why she left before we could talk' thought Tommy.

"They got married a few days after that. Michael was so happy. Michael started his treatment the day after the wedding. It was really painful for him. Kim had to leave the team; she started a treatment to get pregnant. A month after the wedding, Kim was pregnant with Mike. It was an insemination. Two months after Mike was born, Michael died. It was hard for her with the baby. The coach gave her a job teaching and everybody helped her with little Michael. She did a great job. Mike is a great kid and they love each other a lot." Taking a deep breath, John continued. "She made Michael happy, he died happy. She gave her happiness and her dreams for his dreams."

There are a lot of questions in Tommy's head right now, so many things that he needs to know. But there is one thing that he couldn't understand.

"Why are you telling me this, I thought you said you love her" Tommy asked the man that has changed his life.

"I do. That's why I want her happiness. She deserves to be happy. After she sent that letter, I can tell you that some part of her died. I think she knows that nobody can take your place in her heart. She made a big sacrifice to make another person happy. Now, I think it's time for her to find her happiness too. And you are the only one that can give it to her."

"But… I… How can you be so sure that she still cares about me?" There is still a chance for Kim and him to be together again, to be happy.

"I know that she loves you. I know by the way her eyes shine when she watches your races. How scared she is when you have a problem with your car or an accident. I can tell that you still love her by the way you were looking at her. Talk to her Tommy, make her happy" said John while he was walking back to the party.

Tommy was expecting many things from this party, but nothing like this. But what can he do now? Does he really want to start over with Kim?

Kim was looking for Tommy. Mike was really sad when they came back and didn't find him. Mike thought that Tommy left before he signed his cap.

"Hey stranger, where were you? You left a very sad boy at the party, now we need to go back before he starts crying and I make you cry" said Kim smiling, taking Tommy's hand to guide him back to the party.

"Kim, I need to talk to you. John told me everything about Michael" he said, looking straight into her eyes.

"What?" asked a shocked Kimberly. Tommy knows the truth. 'Why did John do that? I'm going to kill him. Oh my God, what does Tommy think?' thought Kim.

"Listen Kim, I never believed in love at first sight. I used to think that it was just physical attraction. That thought changed the first time I saw you, because when I saw you that day in the hallway I didn't see just a beautiful girl dressed in pink. I saw a girl who was intelligent, friendly, tender, strong, caring, loving. I can't explain how, but I saw all those things in your eyes. Then, we became friends and I realized that I was right; you were all those things that I first saw in you when I met you and more. I didn't fall in love with you then because I was already in love with you since that first time I saw you." His words were so sweet and his eyes were showing her all his emotions.

"We were separate for a long time and I thought that my feelings for you changed, but then the moment I saw you standing in front of me, I saw all those things again and I fell in love with you again. I'm not sure if I really stopped loving you, but I'm sure now that I'm not going to loose you again. I'm sure that I want you to be part of my life" said Tommy, meaning every word.

"Tommy, I never stopped loving you, I thought that you would be happier with Kat, she was there for you and I wasn't. At least I could make Michael happy and let you be happy with Kat" said Kim with a tear rolling down her cheek.

"You're the only person that can make me happy" he said, wiping away her tear and leaning to give her that kiss that they both have been wishing for for a long time.

"Mommy, why are you crying?" asked Mike with concerned voice. He has his cap in one hand, but the autograph isn't important right now, all he wants to know is why his mom is crying and if Tommy did this. Tommy could be his idol, but if he hurts his Mom, he's going to pay for that.

"Don't worry baby, these are happy tears" said Kim to her son. She is so happy to know that Tommy still loves her.

"Yeah Mike, I was just telling to your mother that I want you both to come with me to my next race. You will see the pit area, the car, my team. What do you say? Would you like that?" Tommy asked the kid.

"Are you serious? Mom, can we go? Please?" This was his dream come true.

"Are you sure you want us there?" asked Kim to Tommy with a worried look.

"Of course, I need you to be there to kiss me when I win that trophy for you." said Tommy, holding Kim's hand.

"Then, I can't refuse. I love when people get me presents" said Kim smiling to Tommy and her son.

"Yuppie, I have to tell Eddy and John and…Uncle Jason guess what?" said Mike while he starts running toward Jason.

"He is a great kid and you did a great job" Tommy said, keeping his eyes on the kid. Tommy was so proud of Kimberly.

"Yes he is" whispered Kim. John was on the other side of the park looking at the couple. He smiled at Kim as she mouthed a 'Thanks' to him.

"Where were we when Mike came?" Tommy said, pulling Kim close to him.

"I think we were about to do this." With that, she pulled him to her and finally kissed him. The kiss was sweet at first, but then the kiss deepened, Jason interrupted them.

"Ok guys, quit that. There are lots of kids here, so behave yourselves" Jason teased them. He smiled at the couple. He is happy to see his friends finally together.

Tommy and Kimberly kept close, remembering the feeling of each other. Thinking about how faith managed to put them together, like they were meant to be.

"I love you, Beautiful."

"I love you, too Handsome."

_The end _


End file.
